Over the years a variety of designs have been developed that aim to assist a swimmer in aquatic propulsion. However, in comparison to these previous designs, the invention described herein achieves aquatic propulsion generated by the user's upper body motion which powers swim arms with swim fins that push water to propel a swimmer forward. Furthermore, the present invention utilizes levers and torque to translate a relatively small range of motion by a user with minimal effort to a wide range of motion by the water-pushing fins. In an embodiment of the invention, the fin arms are collapsible, wherein the motion of the swim fins against the flow of water causes the fin arms to fold back and minimize drag caused by the resistance of the water. This collapsible fin arm also folds up and abuts a limiting component when the fin arm is pushing the user forward, whereby the apparatus will generate forward thrust through the water.